


Your name in my phone

by Liah



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bad Parenting, Dorks in Love, Foul Language, M/M, Policeman Levi, University AU, mentions of bullying, mentions of poetry, nerd eren, translator Eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-18 08:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16114640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liah/pseuds/Liah
Summary: He was tired and confused. Levi knew that shit like he had witnessed today happens all the time but he still somehow preserved some belief in humanity and now he is just sitting, disgusted, in his empty apartment, kinda scared and-enter one phone call.(or: story about two dorks falling in love through the phone).





	1. Shit happens all the time

His apartment was just too fucking dark right now.

That was his first thought when he unlocked the door of his (for student) insolently expensive apartment - and for the first time in very _very_ long time he regretted his decision to rent flat alone. To deal with some loud piggy room mate sitting in front of television would not be so bad today.

Levi sighed loudly through his nose, slipped off his well worn sneakers (gift from his old man) and went straight to the television, turning that thing on some music channel - it was only compromise he was willing to do with his absolutely illogical uneasiness (it was not a fucking fear. Just _no._ Erwin would probably switch on every light in his flat, like Christmas three. )

With noise of television in background (what the hell are kids listening to these days?!) he made himself a cup of tea and sat at sofa with loud moan. He was never hungry after his shift, somehow feeling full just from smell of fast food he was surrounded with all day. 

It was something past one, middle of the night. Every muscle in his body just screamed in pain and normally he would practically run to his shower, trying to wash off odor of fried fries which stick to him for days after his shift. Today was exception - he was sitting at his sofa, watching some girl in telly shaking like epileptic rabbit with butt too big to be real, cuppa of his favorite tea warming his palms (he would rather starve all day, no, _week_ than to let that tea get cold. Tea is sacred thing for Levi. No fucking argument here.) But he still felt uneasy, his fingers nearly shaking, his breathing little rapid. He laughed humorlessly because what was his problem? Practically nothing happened. Nobody was killed or hurt, not really, and fuck, he probably could not even to get to situation like that one. Heck, by society standards _he_ was more likely to be in position of aggressor there, not victim and for that fact alone he loathed all men in general a little. 

He looked at time at his mobile phone screen hesitantly and then with simple "fuck it" he dialed well known phone number. 

 

“Erwin, fucking hell, thanks God you are awake, you vampire. I had day from the Satan pit,” he practically whined, then he continued with no pause for response - he just needed to get all of that crap from his head and then just go to sleep. His somehow-best-friend was used to his rambling anyway. 

“Today we had that new kid with us and I will tell you, that guy was as clumsy as fucking flamingo with both legs left. Or amputated and stitched back totally wrong. And we closed like hour and half after eleven because too many customers came. It was ´cause of that stupid disco nearby and of _course_ , we are just robots, not students with shit-ton of responsibilities. Or I am Superman with no need of sleep, just waiting to fulfill every fucking wish. Sorry, to the point,” he said little more considerate - Erwin was 22, three year younger than Levi himself but main difference was that Erwin did not hold his dick in his pants once and now he had a spouse and four months old kid around his neck. It was girl if Levi remembered correctly and that little monster kept his desperate parents awake during nights well enough. Well, one more reason why use condoms?  
“Some disgusting shit happened today,” he sighed and then bared his teeth in what? Anger? Disgust?

“There was some fatty guy ordering two hot dogs today. He looked shaggy and stink but yeah, whatever, money is money. So I prepared his hot dogs, he paid and went to the car parked next to our fast food hole. He gave one hot dog to some girl sitting in his car and they ate. Normal situation, right?”  
Devin hummed and Teagan took a deep breath. He looked out of his window - kinda strong wind was blowing, bending branches. 

“Then that bastard started to put some sun visor at his windscreen. I was not paying much attention because it was during lunch, so, like million hungry customers. But then that bastard started to put blankets at all of his windows. Do you believe that, Erwin?” he nearly yelled at no one particular.  
“Eh,” said the voice at other side of connection. Levi blinked in confusion, for very first time aware that said voice is little too deep for Erwin´s, “are you sick, or something? Or did your kid finally gobbled up your sanity?”  
“Can kids do _that?_ ” asked the voice shyly but still curiously. Levi shivered in bad hunch.

“You are not Erwin,” he growled and then he nearly gave himself a facepalm - since when he was stating something which is obvious?  
“No?” he said hesitantly, “but you called so I thought you know me and you started to talk about everything and I just could not stop you-”  
Yeah, right now he felt total and pure embarrassment. Outside started raining dogs and cats just to add dramatic effect and Levi moaned. He whined about his shitty day to total stranger. He is just too fucking tired for this.  
“For a sake of sacred cats,”he blurted.  
_“What does that even mean?”_ asked that stranger, exasperated. And well, at this point Levi was probably as sensible as generator of random words. 

“Wrong number, boy. Why didn't you stop me?” he growled, ignoring the question, prepared to just hung up and go to fucking sleep, because this day (or night) was just cursed and he probably woke up some stranger in the middle of night, “ you should tell me. I am... sorry.”

“Wait! You totally need to tell me end of this story!” the voice stopped him. Levi blinked, then looked at mobile phone in his hand owlishly.  
_“What? Are you some stalker?”_  
“I am just curious. I read a lot and I am always invested in good story,” he explained, nearly desperate.  
“Nerd, eh?”  
“Something like that. Just… please?” the voice asked. Levi sighed - it was probably fair enough and damage was already done so whatever. At least he did not wake up Erwin and he just really need to get this shit out of his system. Also he owed one to this nerd after waking him, probably.  
He heard a thunder outside. He stood up and went to close windows. No wet carpet tonight. 

“Fair enough. But don´t interrupt me or I will hang up. Deal?”  
“Yeah!” did he really sound excited? “So, what happened next?” Levi smirked - he liked power he had over Nerdy right now but his amusement was short-lived. 

“Well, I was doing my job, ignoring that weirdo. And then that car started to swing. Over and over again, in the middle of day at fucking _public place._ ”  
Nerdy gasped, clearly shocked, but said nothing. Levi was just glad that Nerdy was able to keep his word at least five seconds. 

“I cannot fucking believe it so I called my clumsy colleague to watch too, still hoping to find some alternative explanation. Just something else that _we are fucking each other in that car_. I do not work in some posh part of city but this was little too much.” Levi still could not completely believe it myself. Stuff like this is happening in dark corner, not in the middle of the day in the car parked in the middle of like million people. 

“So, what did you do?” asked Nerdy and he let him - just too tired to scold him.  
“I called my old man. He is a cop. He came with car and everything but by that time they finished. That pervert even had a nerve to tell my father in his face that I am lying.” He cannot really remember the last time when he was so pissed off.  
“Ou,” said the nerd.  
“Yeah, ou. It was statement against statement and clumsy colleague did not want to be involved in that shit. I can´t really blame him, he is just a kid,” he sighed. More and more thunders outside. “But you know what was fucking gold of this shitfest?”  
“What?”  
“That pervert was fucking girl who looked like sixteen. Barely. And she was dirty - probably he picked her up from street.”  
_“Fuck. No.”_  
Somehow that reaction calmed him a little - he was not the only one thinking that all of that was insane. “Fuck yes. Literally. She probably did him for stupid hot dog.”  
“Oh my God…” Nerdy murmured. Levi cannot really get picture of that girl from his head - that blank stare of hers, short black hair, clothes too big on her. 

“She totally refused that she was raped or that their were fucking at all. Or that she gave him blowjob or handjob in the car because for proper sex it was too quick, but point stands. And the worst was that my father knew I was right but he only could ask her if she wanted to go to the station and when she said no…” he stopped. There was nothing to do - it turned out that girl was really sixteen.  
“It is just so sick.”  
“Yeah. It is,” he said, suddenly out of steam with sour taste at his tongue. He finished his tea, tired to the core of his bones. 

That girl probably did not know any better. And worst was that father called some social workers for her but there is only as much as they could do. That girl will probably do something similar in week or two.

“Well, here is your story, Nerdy. See you in the next life-”  
_“Wait!”_ Levi blinked, shocked by strength of Nerdy´s voice.  
“What, Nerdy. And do not yell at me, damn it.” After that Nerdy shut up for few long seconds - it was so long that Levi started to think that Nerdy fell asleep on him. 

“Can we talk again... sometime? “

After that it was Leci stayed silent. Well, scratch that - he was speechless.  
“I swear to seven gods from Game of Thrones, if you are really starker or second pervert I met today-”  
“No! Of course not! It just…” he sighed “you are interesting. And good person. And somehow a jerk at the same time. I would like to have more talks like this one.”

Somewhere at street some car alarm started to yell after next thunder. That bad, huh?  
He sighed, “look, Nerdy, I just did not want two strangers to shag in front of my shift. My work is disgusting enough even without that but I need it to pay m school and bills. That´s all.”  
“And still, you are upset because of that girl. Even after she refused your help. Well, technically your father´s but point still stays. Most of people would not think about it after that. And you feel strong enough to be angry because of that.”  
Huh? Annoying boy… 

After that there was another pause between them, but this one was comfortable. Levi lied down, balancing his phone at his cheek. “I am angry practically all the time, to be honest.”  
Nerdy sniffed in amusement, “and I am too broke to be a pervert. At this point I would not even afford two hot dogs.” Levi snorted a little and that actually decided.

“We can talk again, shitty Nerd,” he said.  
“Great! I will text you my number and my name. I am Eren, by the way. Will you tell me yours? ” _What a dork._  
Levi actually thought about it - if little more information could hurt - but he already shared too much for one evening. It was against his primal instincts - the less people know about you the better - and he wanted to control the damage even a little. 

“Not today, Nerdy. Gonna sleep. Night.”  
He hung up in the middle of Nerdy´s sigh. He should better get used to Levi´s antics. Hah. 

He blinked at screen of his mobile - he already had a message. He put the number into his contacts under _Nerdy pervert._  
Only when he blocked his phone he realized that his flat is actually totally dark, including television he _did not turned off_. And oh, watching that horror just two days ago with Erwin was absolutely _awful idea_ and after day like today -

That stupid storm blew his fuse.  
_Fuck._


	2. Creating pattern where should be none

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, he was talking to some shitty perfect stranger and he told him kinda too much. At least to his own standards.  
> Levi was trying his best to pretend it did not happen at all, thank you.

Levi was not really sure how it happened. Hell, scratch that - he was not even sure _what_ happened.

He was just talking with some perfect stranger in the middle of the night. He told him amount of information and showed him emotions which majority of his friends did not witnessed with him _at all_. Thanks to the circumstances he was willingly vulnerable that night- 

Well done, Levi. 

So during next few days he decided to completely ignore that night. Erasing it, destroying its existence altogether, using fucking TARDIS, whatever.  
It was not as hard as you would think - Levi was master in suppressing uninvited thoughts. Also, with university, additional training he needed (because not all people were born like fucking titans, thanks) to keep pace with other students and his part time job he hardly had any time to muse about it at all (he hardly had even some time to sleep like a decent human being, to be honest).

Until his phone ring again two weeks later.

He was trying to cook some posh but still somehow relatively cheap receipt Erwin sent him - yeah, he was still student but he was little older than that punks who were his peers now and he refused to live on instant shit ever again. He liked to think that he was considerate and mature enough to think about his health (amount of tea and coffee he consumed was different story but fuck off). 

The key word was he was _trying_ to cook.

When he saw name _Nerdy pervert_ on his display he was tempted to ignore the call. It was all little crazy and unpredictable and Levi certainly was not in need of other people (understand friends) monopolizing his time and energy he just did not have to give anyway but… he gave his word.  
If his shitty past and his father taught him something, it was keeping his word. Always.

“Nerdy pervert, the receipt says that I should put food in oven for 30 minutes. It is already 35 minutes and it is still not done. Care to help?” he sounded exasperated. Just a little bit. Yeah. 

There was period of deadly silence.  
And then.

“I literally texted you my name and you still call me _that_?”  
Levi huffed, sweaty because of heat in his kitchen. He wanted to do some side dish to that chicken. Hm. Rice or potatoes? Oh, he did not buy potatoes. So rice then. How much water he is supposed to put into the rice?

“Your point?” 

Man at the other side of the phone sighed deeply, “did you preheat the oven?”  
Levi blink, frozen, “I _what_?”  
“You should let the oven to heat without anything in it, for, like ten minutes I think? I do not cook much,” he admitted. _Yeah, you do not cook much probably just because you are lazy. I do not because just two years ago I was glad to have anything in my stomach at all, cooked or not._

Eh. Levi was stupid punk not so long ago. 

“You know, I was kinda pissed before I called you but this made my day,” Nerdy pervert admitted. Levi huffed.  
“Glad to make your day,” he said sarcastically, “carry on, I just gonna put you on speaker while I burn my kitchen down.”  
“I really hope you are just joking.”  
“Well, that make two of us. So what happened to ya?” Levi put some rice with oil in the pot and started to cook it, practically praying that rice will metaphorically scream at him when it will fried enough to add water. 

“I just finished translation for my client. All that order was bullshit - it should have been just basic translation about education system, instead of that it was about usage of psychology in education system for what I needed to study shit tone of terminology and he gave me insane deadline so I was not sleeping last two nights at all but whatever. I finished it and emailed him to send me my money but you know what he answered? He started to argue why I want so much money.”

Rice looked brown enough - in some place little too much - so he added water which nearly spitted out in his eyes. He jumped back, “shit!”

“Exactly. That idiot started to argue with me why I want cash even for spaces between words, as he put it.”

Levi put a lid on the pot with rice, hoping for the best. Then he focused on Nerdy again - well, he paid him full attention for the very first time since they started to talk.

“Uh? So what did you do?”

“I accepted his offer - payment just for words, not spaces.”  
“Pathetic-”  
“I send him text _without spaces_.”  
It seemed that kid was proud of himself.

“Imagine that. Spanish non-fictional hard ass translation without spaces between words. That man has no chance to put spaces correctly into it because he does not speak _una palabra _in Spanish, so that translation is useless for him.”__

__Levi chuckled, “you at least have some balls, kid.” And for that, Levi was truly surprised - this nerdy person with tendency to say too much at once, the one who was whining all the time was bold enough to piss someone off when someone deserved that. It earned a little bit of Levi´s respect for this guy.  
“I am not kid!” he whined. In answer of that Levi started to laugh wholeheartedly (until he realized he actually forgot about meat in oven a burnt it, but hey, it was edible)._ _

__And somehow like that their routine started.  
They started to call each other occasionally to bitch about their work and about stupidity of some people in general. Eren was usually talking about his clients and Levi about his clumsy colleague at his part-time fast-food job (that kid was walking disaster). It was always funny chat but from his part still impersonal - he never said his name or something and he liked it that way. Speaking with that Nerd was certainly cheaper than therapy so why not. _ _

__Nerd offered some pieces of information about himself and Levi accepted it - it was given willingly and Nerdy asked nothing for return, so... he was fairly curious._ _

__His name was Eren Yeager. He was twenty-two, studying as a translator. That nerd spoke fluently three languages which Levi still could not comprehend properly - how such dork could speak English, Spanish and Slovak? Where the Hell even Slovakia is on the map, anyway?_ _

__That dinner he cooked was… edible. Like, if you were prisoner freshly released from concentration camp, you would eat it. Probably.  
Levi ate it too, because prisoner and students are nearly synonyms. _ _

__That night, after he edited Eren´s contact in his phone to _Shitty translator _, he just knew that two of them created pattern where should be none.___ _

____He was not bothered by that as much as you would expect._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren speaks my languages. I am native Slovak speaker, English is my second language and Spanish, well, that one is long way to go.  
> Story which Eren told Levi is experience of one of my teachers. Personally, I would probably do the same. Conclusion - never try to piss off your translator :)).
> 
> Yeah, this one was little shorter, but school is just killing me right now so... old story. At least I hope you liked it a little bit? Share your thoughts, it is life for writer.  
> See ya, folks!


	3. Traumatized by tits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only thing which Levi wanted to tell everybody right now was _fuck off with your hetero shit. JUST FUCK OFF._  
>  And nooo, he was not impulsive (and hurt). Not at fucking all. 
> 
> (or: coming out is always scary).

And pattern carried on. So (obviously) did Levi´s (and Eren´s) lives (although Levi still tried to not think too much about the fact that at the other side of the line is living human being waiting for him). Month of bickering, shitty stories between them and even shittier jokes. It was not so bad. Really, this was not.

**(I just like to keep my distance, you know? I do not say anything about gay people but it just makes me feel… uncomfortable, I guess?)**

Once when Eren called it was already after 10 pm and Levi was little out of breath but he still wanted to punch someone in face.   
“What do you want, Nerdy?” he answered and put his phone on speaker - his hands were… occupied. Levi moaned in subtle pain - eh, maybe he should not pick that bloody phone right now?

“Why are you panting?” Eren asked, clearly confused. Levi snickered.  
“Well, I had some nice self-love session but _you_ called-”  
“Don´t tell me that you are masturbating right now! Grumpy pervert!” he shrieked… panicking? Oh, this was gold.  
“How did you just called me?” Levi asked and pushed his body in sitting position, grateful for a distraction.   
Hesitation, “you did not tell me your name and I need to call you somehow! and That´s not the point here right now!”

**They pay for their junk food as others, so it does not matter. But seeing them kissing or holding hands, it just makes me feel… dunno, strange. My father hates them a lot.**

“It´s Levi. And what´s wrong with masturbation? it is normal thing. I have a dick. You have one too, probably, so let´s have some fun. Or are you some little blushing virgin?”  
“I am not! I just wanted to ask about you so I would know at least little-” he sounded so flustered that he would faint just in moment. Levi was enjoying it just too much. He pushed his body again, counting. 

**They usually behave little too much like girls. They care too much about how they look.**

“-well, now you know my name and that I like to masturbate because I am fucking man. Should I tell you how big my cock is?”  
“Not this type of information! What´s wrong with you tonight?!”   
Levi chuckled darkly, “nothing. I am at gym now. And you are a brat who is too easy to tease.”  
 _“LEVI!”_ he whined  
Levi started to laugh, actually feeling tension disappearing from his body.

After flow of whining and curses he asked, “what are you doing at gym at 10 pm, Christ sake?”  
It was little unconventional, but Levi had no time to train otherwise and he really needed to if he wanted to gain some muscle mass to keep up with other students. Levi knew enough dirty tricks to beat them all but when it come to brutal force he was just out of game which frustrated him to no end. So. Training. Whenever possible. When he was not studying his ass off, because somehow he was not academic type, but he was stubborn enough, so, whatever.  
Even when his body was screaming because of exhaustion. He hoped that he was going to sleep at least a little tonight. 

“Training, lazy virgin. Also getting some hetero shit from my system.”  
And Eren, God bless his kinda witty nerdy mind - that boy was able to talk about Star Wars for hours and thanks to him Levi knew just too many Coldplay songs by heart now - knew him good enough that he wanted to tell him some good story. And he also somehow knew to not ask about that hetero part. “I am listening.”

“Another shitty shift. But this time, there was a woman, around thirty. Looked like a whore. She was drunk but she behaved and paid, so I did not kick he out.” And it was hella cold outside but that was not point.  
“She was putting her cash, I mean even coins to her bra.”  
“Eh,” Eren commented, disgusted, “I probably should not been surprised.” Levi silently agreed.  
“Then she went to the toilet with some guy who was also drunk. You can imagine what was gonna happen.”  
“Aren´t you considering change of job?” Eren asked, clearly joking. Levi rolled his eyes, well aware that Eren can´t see a shit of it.  
“So I went there because I did not want to clean cum of some fucking stranger. So I went there and what I see - that guy just could not put down bra, so he just tore it down. Bra full of coins.”  
Eren was already laughing like crazy, hard enough to start snorting like some dying animal. It was strangely… cute?  
Levi waited for him to calm down, feeling his sweaty body cooling down. Shower, uh.

“So, they were sitting on the floor, both drunk and partially naked, coins around them. And you know what that guy said?” Dramatic pause. Because Levi enjoyed to tell stories like this one just too much.

_“Jackpot!”_

_“LEVI!”_

**Gays are just disgusting. Don´t tell our boss I told you so, okay?**

“I swear to Gods, it happened, Eren.” And then Levi took a breath as deep as Grand Canon - they knew each other long enough and Eren told him so fukcing much and - and he just needed to tell it, “if at least that guy was handsome, so there was something to look at, but no, of course I could not be lucky at least once.”

Silence. Why was Levi´s heart beating so loud so suddenly? But there would be no point for them talk again if Eren was a homophobic, but why this strange conversations, no, when it started to matter? I should not do it I shouldnotdoit.  
“Hah, maybe you will be lucky next time? I would be disgusted one way or another so…” 

Another pregnant pause. Heavy one to the point Levi could feel nervous energy between them even through the phone. He blinked in silent shock. Could Eren be-?

“Asexual?” Levi asked.

“No, demisexual. Found out a year ago.”  
“Oh,” Levi added. Dumb, but to his defense, he was shocked and too wrapped in his own sexual identity drama - confessing in any form was always hard and potentially hurtful, no matter how many times he told himself that opinion of others does not matter.  
Eren seemed to be encouraged though, adding, “I am scared shitless to tell my family. I do not know if there is even point because there is possibility that I will end up with some girl like hetero would.”   
Levi did not like that idea that much - to keep something that important from the closest family. He was living only with his father, but hell, that man knew everything about Levi. three of four friends he had also knew kinda too much about him - but they fought for every piece of information until Levi was not sure that they are genuinely interested about his well-being. But it was maybe just Levi´s way of doing things - extremes - giving everything or nothing at all. Feeling everything or nothing. 

Levi just hoped that Nerdy had at least someone who knew. Or - at least - not, he knew right now, he shared it with him so it was kinda okay?  
“Good to know nerdy. Gonna keep my fingers for you. Just tell this to your friends too, right?”   
Taking deep breath, “after time it´s gonna be just too heavy if you not tell. It is gonna feel like lying. To the point that you can´t stop to think about it every fucking day. Don´t do that to yourself.” Levi knew it from his own experience just too damn well. 

“Levi?.... Thank you.”  
“Go sleep, Nerdy. I am going to shower and then home as well. Night.”  
“Night, night.”

After the call ended - it only took twenty minutes of his life, but was so full of new information and heavy secrets - intimate things - that it made Levi little worried. He felt like they crossed some line. He just told him too much and Eren told too much in return. And yeah, after day like this one, Levi was emotionally vulnerable, but it was not reason to tell Eren -  
he got a text.

**Eren: You know, it is funny that it took you a month of bickering to tell me your name but you joke about your dick and you tell me about your sexuality with no problem. I do not understand you at all.**

Levi´s first thought was - of course that this Nerd has a perfect grammar even in text messages.   
How was he supposed to explain that for him his body and everything connected with it was just a tool? But emotions… that things troubled him much more. Feelings hurt much more deeply than any other wound and Levi did have his fair share of them.   
It was too much to say to he only replied:

**Levi: people are not things to understood. Accept what you get.**

After few seconds he received another one - but this one was not reply from Eren like he expected. It was from Hanji - they were one of his friends. Well, they were a professor at school Levi attended, but they did not care about conventions at all.

**Hanji: That colleague working with you is total shit! Do not dare to think about his bullshit about gays at all!!!! (Probably gonna kill that kid, would you mind new meat as colleague?)**

Levi sighed and closet his eyes. Yop, this was his problem today - his clumsy colleague at fast food was homophobic. And he told Levi - of course he did not know that Levi is the one too. And Levi did not have stomach to tell him to shut up.

Because Armin was telling that things so hesitantly, like he was ashamed but could not help himself. And beside this Armin was truly a sweetheart - doing his job, perfectly polite and always ready to help him or their customers. He always brings Levi some sweets when he is baking at home with his mum. And damn, he was only seventeen. And so clumsy that Levi was laughing at him goodnaturedly for hours and Armin did not mind. How he was supposed to be angry at him?   
But his words about Levi´s identity, _his bare being he just could not change_ were still hateful. Full of refusal.

Levi just threw his phone at the other side of room. 

Sometimes refusal of otherwise nice person hurt much more than refusal and cursing of some idiot. It made that opinion - that people like Levi are just disgusting and undeserving of love- more legible. Right.   
God, how he hated this.  
*** *** ***   
This time, Eren´s name in his (little cracked display, otherwise okay, thanks for asking) phone was just _Nerdy_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I made Armin homophobic. I have my reasons for that which are going to be explained little later. 
> 
> Story which Levi told today (for change) is not my experience. It is from confessions of waiters so it probably happened.   
> Eh, now I am in Eren´s shoes... it is kinda scary to be just few steps before your own coming out. Even writing it like this makes it all more real but also more inevitable. Like there is no way back. Which is good and bad at once. 
> 
> If you want to share your own coming out stories I am happy to listen.  
> Also kudos are love!

**Author's Note:**

> Story which Levi is retelling really happened to me and my colleague. We did not call police though and I still do not know how to feel about it.


End file.
